


【麦藏】一个小麻烦

by BurntJuly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntJuly/pseuds/BurntJuly
Summary: Alpha麦/Omega藏，假孕。甜向pwp。开车开了一个礼拜终于到站了......
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 12





	【麦藏】一个小麻烦

杰西·麦克雷觉得这阵子自己的恋人有些反常。

他懒洋洋地依靠在基地外沿的崖壁上，手里拿着瓶四日前从努巴尼出任务捎带回来的酒。

前往那处的旅程称得上是他回归守望先锋以来最漫长的一回，包括他与半藏在内的六人小队花费了比预期长两倍的时间协助物资的运送，以至于拖到了半藏发情热的来访，这迫使情人在侧的弓箭手不得不服用已经停用近半年的抑制剂，以保证队员正常的轮值。而彼时的牛仔只能在两人短暂的休息期间给予他克制的亲吻与爱抚，舔弄曾咬破无数遍的腺体。那几日对于半藏来说注定是难熬的，刻板自持的日本武士在人生的前三十年坚持使用抑制剂，层层叠加的抗药性使这些可怜的化学成分在面对汹涌的热潮时杯水车薪，后穴的分泌液浸透了他反复换洗的兜裆布，以及麦克雷覆满枪茧的手指。

因此，在顺利返回基地的当日晚，尽管半藏已经结束了糟糕的发情期，庆功宴后的夜晚麦克雷依旧跃跃欲试地想要补偿他一次酣畅淋漓的性体验，却意料之外地遭到了弓箭手的拒绝：“不，杰西，我想我现在更需要的是一个酣畅淋漓的睡眠。”

“噢，好吧，亲爱的，如果你想的话。”麦克雷只得归咎于归途劳顿的作祟。

而后续的几日，半藏依旧寻找借口搪塞牛仔的亲近，比往日显得更享受独处。

他的信息素稳定得古怪。不仅如此，他的食欲也有所缩减，甚至面色不佳。

麦克雷想着，总觉得自己恋人的身体出了什么问题，不知出于什么原因，他又选择向自己隐瞒。麦克雷决定缠住那个闪烁其辞的武士问个清楚。

喝掉了瓶底最后一口酒，他踩着落日下的影子回到了与半藏一同居住的双人宿舍内。

此时按理说应该是晚餐时间，而半藏近期总较之平时要晚些到场，麦克雷打赌他有极大的可能正在相对私密的卧室内。

“嗨，甜心，你在里面吗？”麦克雷如往常一样刷开门低笑道。

率先映入眼帘的便是肌肉紧实的背脊，其人左臂蔓延至胸膛的竜纹随大幅度的转身完全显露了出来——半藏正赤裸着上身坐在床沿。而散落在床铺上的，是几卷医用绷带和吸水棉布，其中有几条还带着不明的水渍。

“杰西？你现在进来做什么？”半藏瞥了眼闯入的枪手，又匆忙背过了身，“晚餐就要开始了，你该出去。”

“亲爱的，你这副不近人情的样子让我回想起了我们刚见面的时候。”麦克雷道，“你必须告诉我，最近你身上发生了什么。”

“没什么好说的，不过是一点小问题。”

“噢，甜心，你的一切都对我很重要。既然你不愿意告诉我，只能凭我自己探索了。”

说着，他走近拿起床上的一片深色的棉布，它看起来被水浸透了，散发出不明的气味，“我能从上面感觉到你信息素的味道，你用它们做什么了？”

半藏劈手夺过了那块棉布，这个动作同时也暴露出了他企图遮掩的问题——他厚实鼓胀的胸膛遍布绷带的勒痕，竜纹覆盖下的皮肤透出饱受蹂躏后的浅红色，像是曾被试图挤压出什么。

麦克雷顺势抓住了弓箭手的手腕，目光落在他肿胀的双乳上，“你涨奶了？”

话音刚落，他便从半藏的脸上捕捉到受辱的神色——看得出这样的体验令一名将荣誉挂在嘴边的日本武士难以忍受。作为岛田家有望继任家主的长子，他素来无法正视自己Omega的性征，惯于否认和回避自己的渴望，以至每次与麦克雷上床时都压抑着自己的呻吟。

说来也奇怪，半藏从来对向牛仔打开自己双腿的动作驾轻就熟，也毫不排斥学着为他滚烫的阴茎做深喉，却在这种细节上旧习难改。

麦克雷想着，伸手搂住了半藏赤裸的腰，舔吻他的耳垂，“甜心，你要知道，这不是什么难堪的事。”

“或许吧。”半藏闭了闭眼，“好了，现在你知道了，那么该怎么办呢？”

此时，弓箭手未经处理的胸口又流淌出了乳汁，麦克雷自然地吻过他的脖颈，俯下身舔弄吮去那些奶水。枪手唇舌的逗弄令半藏的呼吸急促了起来，脸上染上了情欲的潮红。

“你这副样子虽然令我很性奋，但我都没有在你的生殖腔成结，你怎么会产乳呢？看来我们过会需要去问问安吉拉女士。”

麦克雷熟练地解开半藏的裤子，将手探了进去——那里已经湿透了，后穴分泌出的液体浸润了肛口，这促使枪手很顺利地伸入了两指进入他的肠道中，柔软的内壁热情地吸吮着他的指节，忠实地反映出弓箭手的渴求。

“…没有别的选择了？”半藏看起来不是那么情愿。

“亲爱的，齐格勒可是位经验丰富的医生。”麦克雷笑道，将手指全根没入，勉强触碰到了半藏的生殖腔口，这令后者颇受刺激地猛一弹身，“拿出去，不然就让你的老二上。”

半藏被麦克雷的手指操硬了，勃起的阴茎不断淌着前列腺液，与此同时，他的胸口也满是横流的奶水。麦克雷听话地抽出手指，揉搓半藏的双乳，“你浑身上下都在流水，看起来真是好极了，宝贝。”

羞耻与被爱人撩拨的快感令弓箭手脸上发烫，他正要开口反驳，房门突然被敲响了。

“嗨！杰西！你在里边吗？你和半藏错过了晚餐，顺便，安吉拉通知我拜托你一会方便时过来替她搭把手。”莉娜脆亮的声音从门板一侧传了过来。

麦克雷对自己同事跳脱的作风习以为常，回应道：“收到，感谢。”

兴许是感应到浓度过高的信息素，莉娜后知后觉道：“噢！但愿我没打扰到什么。”随即便是闪回离开的声效。

这个小插曲成功使蓄势待发的小杰西偃旗息鼓，枪手也没打算带着满腹疑虑重新开始，他收敛了下自己的信息素，“时机正好，亲爱的，我们确实需要去见见齐格勒。还有，”他将床铺上的绷带棉布聚拢到了一起，“你不需要这些，有我就够了。”

“简单来说，”穿着白大褂的医生将眼镜摘下来，想了想措辞，“是假孕。”

半藏有些不敢置信地低哼了一声，于此同时，坐在弓箭手身边的麦克雷挑了挑眉，将这这个词重复了一遍。

“信息素水平异常稳定，分泌乳汁，以及对应激素水平的上升，应该还附加食欲不振——这些都是怀孕的典型症状。但你的生殖腔腔口并没有闭合，里面也没有孕育生命。”安吉拉扬了扬手中的血液样本分析，“更深奥的我不多啰嗦了，总而言之，这是Omega比较常见的假孕现象。”

"至于为什么会出现，我认为和抑制剂过大剂量的使用有很大关系。这不是什么严重的问题，停用抑制剂，规律作息，过一到两周就会好了。"

“好的，明白了。”麦克雷回想到不久前在房间内，充斥着的确实只有自己信息素的气息。

“有没有加速恢复的方式？”半藏问道。

"对于有伴侣的患者，可以在恋人帮助之下刺激自身信息素的分泌，从局部打破假孕现象，毕竟这也算是身体自我欺骗的一种机制，"安吉拉道，“友情提示，假孕期间即便是完全标记也不会导致怀孕，两位特工可以从这里寻找突破点。”

半藏不由抿了抿嘴，麦克雷看着瑞士人脸上意味深长的微笑，禁不住要为她的职业素养竖起大拇指。

麦克雷协助安吉拉完成调查点相关信息的核对时，半藏先行去了基地内的训练靶场。

此时场地内空无一人，他想起今晚是每周例行的休闲时间，除了温斯顿托比昂等整日潜心于闭门研究的老成员外，年轻人们都热衷于聚集在娱乐区内为游戏机上的胜负争论不休。

精心打理好了一段时间没有调整的弓箭，一如往常走到自己常用的点位，挽弓射出第七支箭时，半藏蹙起了眉。他这几天都穿着严实的弓道服掩饰身体的异状，而此刻感到胸口紧贴皮肤的布料濡湿一片——失去了绷带与棉布的阻隔，不受控分泌出的乳汁浸透了衣物。他不得不收起机械弓，往靶场的更衣间走去。

而这使他迎面碰上了刚刚抵达的麦克雷，“我来了，亲爱的，你准备去哪儿？”

半藏看着自己的牛仔，在全无信息素驱使的情况下，他一把揪住麦克雷颈上的方巾，将他扯到了基地内监控的死角。

麦克雷的背刚一抵上靶场冰冷硬质的金属墙面，便感到手腕被半藏不分轻重地一把抓住，牵扯着拨开对方弄散的衣领，探到湿润温热的内里，是被奶水糊遍的胸肌。

枪手的脑袋在那一瞬间宕机了。

“操我。”半藏命令道。

杰西险些变成一个头脑发热的毛头小子，听从命令当场操进他的生殖腔。他咽了咽口水，勉强维持住理智，“当然，甜心，乐意之至。”

麦克雷忘了自己是怎么回到二人的宿舍的，一关上门，他便从背后抱住自己的爱人，如同大型犬科动物一般嗅闻弓箭手的后颈，“还是没有什么气味。”

“嗯……别磨磨蹭蹭了。”半藏莫名渴望枪手给予自己标记。

麦克雷默契地舔湿了那一块地方，咬破了半藏的腺体，在注入自己信息素时，他感觉到了对方对应的回馈，以及被压抑到微弱低哑的呻吟。

牛仔亲吻着颠簸在欲海中的日本武士，顺势将他压倒在凌乱的床铺上，解开他松松垮垮的腰带。

半藏仰躺在柔软的被褥上衣襟大敞，暴露出水迹淋漓的胸膛，两点乳头肿胀发红，衬托得竜纹也显得无端色情。呼吸粗重的枪手俯下身吸吮他挺立的乳首，一并将附近流淌的奶水搜刮一空，他蓄起的胡茬不时刮搔过半藏的皮肤，带来麻痒的快感。

弓箭手面色酡红，一面抱住杰西埋在胸口的脑袋，一面习惯性地张开双腿夹住对方的腰。那个标记似乎起了作用，他感到自己后穴源源不断地涌出液体，渴望自己Alpha的阴茎进入填满自己。

“不是说最终标记也无所谓吗？”

半藏突兀地冒出这句话。

“嗯？”麦克雷没反应过来。

“我说过了，我要你操我，”半藏几乎是自暴自弃般道，“操进我的生殖腔。”下一秒，他便感到一个硬热滚烫的东西隔着两层布料顶在自己的尾椎上，是他并不陌生的老伙计。

“今晚我无论如何也会进来的，宝贝，”麦克雷醇厚的嗓音贴着半藏的耳畔响起 ，“小杰西为此已经硬的发痛了。”

弓箭手挂在腿上的袴被利落地剥了下来，麦克雷抓过枕头，将他的腰胯垫高，伸了两根手指为他扩张。半藏饱经性事的后穴温顺地吞下了枪手粗糙的指节，里面满含温热的欲液。麦克雷对半藏的身体了如指掌，在其中搅动一番后，他找到并反复碾过中年武士的前列腺，两分钟后，对方便低喘着高潮了。

麦克雷拿出沾满肠液的手指，有技巧地拨弄揉捏着半藏的乳尖，等待他不应期的结束。平时弓箭手的丰满的胸乳就很受牛仔喜爱，假孕后更是被过度使用到严重的地步，每次麦克雷的指腹刮过，都带来过电般刺痛的快感，半藏断断续续地发出濒临崩溃的呻吟，阴茎很快便颤颤巍巍地勃起了。

两人交缠的信息素充满了房间，麦克雷将硬胀的阴茎抵在半藏不断收缩的肛口，略微磨蹭了一下，全根推了进去。半藏深吸了一口气，假孕反应放大了快感，猛烈的情欲蒸得他两眼湿红，大张着双腿任由牛仔侵犯。

麦克雷爱极了他诚实的样子，一边在弓箭手耳畔说着暧昧的情话，一边有力地挺动着腰肢，阴茎一寸寸挤压过对方温热的甬道。两人身下床铺在大幅度的动作下发出不堪重负的声响，半藏哑声道：“上次我就说了，早该换张结实点的床。”

“遵命，这回我不会忘了。”麦克雷吻住他饱满的双唇。牛仔几乎整个人都伏趴在武士的身上，毛发旺盛的胸膛与之反复摩擦，半藏不时感到乳首的麻痒刺痛，在舌吻的间隙发出含糊的抗议声。

弓箭手的肠道已被爱人的阴茎开拓得柔软驯服，在交合时带出白沫。麦克雷再一次将阴茎贯入穴内，不费多大功夫便找到了半藏的生殖腔口，他吻了吻半藏紧缩的眉峰，“亲爱的，让我进去。”

半藏虽然陷落在浓郁的信息素之中，他紧盯着自己的牛仔，眼中依旧有狼王般的傲慢，接着，麦克雷感到那处闭合的小口在缓缓向自己打开。

这是枪手第一次操进半藏这么深的地方，通常来讲，这代表了这位顶尖的日本特工将为自己怀孕，而这对守望先锋在编的成员是不被允许的。麦克雷本以为最终标记将会被推迟到几年以后，如果没有任何一方在与智械的战争中意外身亡的话。

半藏的生殖腔窄小湿热，紧得牛仔不敢在里面大肆动作，即便如此，龟头每次剐蹭过柔软的内壁，都给双方带来前所未有的快感。弓箭手搂住了麦克雷的脖颈，不出几分钟，第二次高潮了。

麦克雷支起身，看着爱人胸口随之涌出大股的奶水，缓慢地抽插着下体，同时低头将之舔尽。羞耻感令半藏抬手挡住了滚烫的脸，而潮水般愈演愈烈的性快感仍在体内肆虐。枪手吮吻着他通红的耳廓，“没事的宝贝，在做爱时爽到可是值得高兴的事。我喜欢你的反馈。”

半藏只是用力吻住了Alpha的嘴，将后续的调情堵在了对方的喉咙里，于是麦克雷老实地继续自己的活计，全根抽出再全根没入，阴囊在半藏股缝上发出啪啪的响声。

过程中弓箭手起身，将麦克雷压倒在床上骑他的阴茎，枪手从善如流地扶住爱人的腰，不时腾出一手揉搓他鼓胀的胸肌。

在半藏终于脱力之时，麦克雷加大了送胯的动作，掐住弓箭手结实的侧腰，将胀大的阴茎埋在他的生殖腔内成结了。腔道被不堪容纳的大小锁住并不是件好受的事，半藏仰起头，眼中流出生理性的泪水，麦克雷安抚性地吻他的喉结，指腹在恋人后颈的腺体处反复摩挲。微凉浓稠的白精被源源不断地灌入弓箭手的生殖腔内，这刺激得后者收缩痉挛，逼出半藏隐忍难耐的呻吟与喘息。

带有松柏特质的冷冽香气鲜明了起来，缠绕着相拥的两人。

麦克雷扬眉笑道：“效果显著，亲爱的，我们该多做做这档子事。”

回应他的是沉默后的一声冷哼。


End file.
